Propulsion and energy conversion systems are well known in the art. Developments to these types of systems are continually being sought to improve performance, reduce costs, contribute to the environment, and to reduce the effect of reaction forces on the system.
Many proposals for impulse type propulsion systems have been considered. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,881 to Auweele shows a prime mover comprising a pair of masses. One of the masses is in the form of a framework including a pair of rails which support a carriage. A flywheel and a motor are disposed on the carriage with the motor rotating the flywheel. The carriage is also secured to the framework by connecting means including a rod and a crank. The rod-and-crank mechanism is secured to the shaft of the flywheel. When the motor rotates the flywheel, the rod-and-crank mechanism reciprocates the carriage along the rails of the framework. A spring extends between the rod and the framework and converts energy between potential and kinetic forms during reciprocation of the carriage. When the carriage is moved in a rearward direction, the spring is compressed, thereby converting part of the kinetic energy of the carriage into potential energy. Conversely, when the carriage is moving in the forward direction, the potential energy stored in the compressed spring is converted into kinetic energy resulting in increased movement of the carriage in the forward direction. Thus, the carriage encounters different resistances as it is reciprocated, thereby generating thrust in the direction of the forward movement of the carriage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,439 to North describes an apparatus for producing a propulsive force which includes a pair of balanced flywheels mounted on shafts. The shafts are rotatable to cause the flywheels to rotate angularly. A slot is provided in each flywheel and a mass is slidable along each slot. However, the masses are restrained to rotate eccentrically of the flywheel by stationary cam surfaces. The centrifugal forces applied to the masses during their rotation results in an upward force being generated along the line joining the center of the cam and the shaft of the flywheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,918 to Srogi discloses a system for propelling a vehicle by converting rotational forces developed by an oscillator into a directional thrust. The system includes a shuttle assembly movably mounted to a frame assembly via rails. The oscillator comprises three, intermeshing, spur gears with each spur gear having an eccentrically positioned weight on it. The spur gears are rotated via a motor and drive shaft to produce alternating horizontal right and left opposed pulses on the shuttle as the gears rotate. The opposed pulses are rectified via a ratchet mechanism to produce a pulse in a predetermined direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,617 to Halvorson et al discloses a vibration driven vehicle having a motor mounted on a spring. The spring, when caused to vibrate due to the rotation of the motor, maintains only the centrifugal component of the forces applied to the spring which move the vehicle forward. The spring is designed to eliminate the component of the forces which opposes the movement of the vehicle thereby producing a horizontal force in a predetermined direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,233 to Farrall discloses a propulsion device which uses the reaction force generated by the motion of an inertial member including a base having an upright located at one end thereof. Another upright extends from the other end of the base and supports a motor. The inertial member is supported on the base between the uprights and is urged towards one of the uprights by a plurality of heavy springs in compression. The inertial member abuts against shock absorbers supported on the corners of the other upright. When the motor is energized, a cam moves the inertial member towards the one upright to compress the springs. As the face of the cam passes over the surface of the inertial member, energy which is stored in the springs urges the inertial member towards the cam. As the inertial member is released from the cam, the inertial member becomes a free body without any interference by the cam. The springs then react between the inertial member and the upright. If the weight of the inertial member is equal to that of the uprights, the base and the operating mechanism, the reaction at both ends of the spring will be equal and will tend to move the inertial member to the right and the upright to the left, thereby imparting motion to the entire device to the left. Continual impulses are applied to the upright and the device is propelled in this manner as long as the motor is driven.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,854 to Di Bella shows an apparatus for propelling a device in a predetermined direction including a mass which follows a closed, three-dimensional, curved path when propelled by a drive. The motion of the mass generates a force in the predetermined direction which can be used to propel the device.
Improved, non-linear, impulse-type propulsion systems are desired and it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel propulsion and energy conversion system, an impulse drive and a vehicle incorporating an impulse drive.